Amnesia
by RukiaxUchiha
Summary: Ichigo Tiene un Presentimiento sera bueno o malo? Tendra esto que ver con su duda sobre Rukia? Que pasara con Rukia despues del descuido de Ichigo? Ichi? Conejita? Una visita! En verdad me gustas? Toma Chocolate! XD Averiguenlo Cap.9 IchiRuki
1. El comienzo

Bueno… este es mi primer fic así que espero q me apoyen (y no q me maten), soy nueva en esto, solo espero que les guste

Esto se me ocurrió mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño…

_Aaaaa__- yo_

Aaaaaa- Ichigo o Rukia

**¡¡Amnesia!!**

**Versión Rukia…**

Hoy desperté temprano… rápidamente como todos los días fui al baño, me puse el uniforme del instituto y me peine el cabello. Al salir de la habitación de yuzu y karin pase por la de Ichigo y me detuve frente a su puerta… no sabia si tocar o no, ya que ese descerebrado se despierta siempre tarde…¬¬ Pero no toque, no se pero esa mañana no estaba por escucharlo gritar "Enana déjame en paz" o "quien te crees que eres para molestarme" u otra gran frase de el… asi que baje a tomar el desayuno.

- Buenos Días!!! Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan!!- Salude con una gran sonrisa y mi tono de voz de actriz ( ¬¬_claro…actriz… como no!!)_

- Muy buenos días Rukia-chan- me respondió Yuzu-

- Hola…-se limito a decir karin. La verdad no puede negar que es familia de Ichigo ¬¬

- Siéntate, ya te termino de preparar tu plato- dijo Yuzu. La obedecí y me sente a esperar su delicioso desayuno que por cierto olía delicioso… me pregunto que será???

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Se oyó un gran estruendo arriba, y bueno, ya tenia experiencia… seguro era Ishin al cual Ichigo le había dado una paliza, como todas las mañanas, pensé mientras comía mis huevos revueltos (¬¬ no se q comen los japoneses en sus desayunos)

- Buenos Días, Hijas mías!!!!- Saludo Ishin quien venia con un gran Chichón en su cabeza 7 minutos después del ruido - Rukia-chan hoy estas linda como siempre!!!- me dijo picándome un ojo levantando su mano enseñando su pulgar.

- Arigato!! Kurosaki-kun!!- Conteste con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y claro cambiando mi tono de voz…

-Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo llámame Oto-san – Contesto rápidamente mostrando un rostro con lágrimas…

- Perdón… O..To..-san- dije algo dudosa. Al término de estas palabras me abrazo rápidamente, asiéndome parar de mi asiento…y acercando su rostro a mio… no puedo negar que me sorprendí!!! Este tipo quiere besarme!! Y justo cuando iba a empujarlo para q se alejara, Ichigo le dio un gran golpe de lado haciendo que su pobre padre cayera al piso adolorido…

-Que rayos Pensabas Viejo??- grito con su gran ceño fruncido mirando al piso… luego me miro a mi directamente, no me había movido- Y tu por que te quedaste como tonta???- Idiota iba a empujarlo, solo que tu fuiste mas rápido que yo!!...pensé

-Pero si Kurosaki-san solo me estaba abrazando Ichigo!!- dije sabiendo que no era cierto

-Ya dejen de Pelear, Onii-chan toma tu desayuno y Rukia -chan termina el tuyo – Dijo Yuzu colocándose en medio de los dos.

-Yuzu-chan, ya estoy llena, mejor me voy- dije mientras tomaba mi bolso del instituto.

- Rukia-chan!! Espera a Ichi-nii…-no pudo terminar

-Yo puedo Irme solo!!- Respondió mientras se sentabas a comer

-Pero…- reclamaba Yuzu pero esta vez fui yo que la interrumpí

-Ya me voy, nos vemos en clase Kurosaki-kun- dije mientras oia como tosía golpeándose el pecho al mismo tiempo ( _u_u baka Ichigo… Baka!!_)

Mientras recorría el camino al instituto iba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Si el tonto de Ichigo no hubiera dicho eso ella lo hubiese esperado, pero como siempre ese descerebrado estropeaba todo… bueno y no es que me importaba mucho si iba con el o no, era solo por precaución… por si aparecía un hollow …(_Claro Rukia…un "hollow"_ ¬¬) además a el siempre le molesta cuando hablo con mi tono de actriz o cuando lo llamo por su apellido, baka!!

DING, DING, DING, DING

Mi celular sonó haciéndome recordar una vez mas mi trabajo… en seguida me convertí en Shinigami dejando a chappy en mi lugar.

-Rukia-chan, busco a Ichigo?? Pyon??-

-Si , dile la localización del hollow- terminado de decir esto corrí hacia donde se encontraba el hollow …

**Versión Ichigo…**

Hoy me levante temprano… no, no fue porque puse el despertador… ¬¬

Sino porque no pegue el ojo en toda la noche, tuve un presentimiento no se si bueno o malo solo se que talvez pase algo diferente a todos los demás días.

Ahhh…bostece para ver si sacaba algo del cansancio de la mala noche mientras me levantaba de la cama, busque mi toalla para darme una ducha y prepararme para ir al instituto. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que hoy fue el a Rukia saludando con su tonito de "Chica buena" cosa q hizo que frunciera el ceño y al dar un paso fuera de mi habitación lo primero que recibo es un gran golpe en el estomago.

-Good Morning!!!!Ichigo!!!

Si, era mi padre…

-Viejo Loco!!!-dije dándole y gran golpe en la cara mientras sobaba mi estomago por el dolor. Enseguida deje al viejo quejándose en el suelo y entre al Baño.

5 minutos después el viejo estaba todavía quejándose en el suelo… talvez le di demasiado fuerte pero se lo merecía pensé mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación.

Al Terminar de Cambiarme baje las escaleras parece que el viejo ya se había recuperado. Al entrar en la cocina lo primero que oigo es a Rukia diciendo "Oto-san" a mi padre con su tonto tonito, a lo cual el viejo corrió abrazarl… que esta haciendo??

No lo pensé ni un instante golpee al viejo dejándolo en el suelo otra vez.

-Que rayos pensabas viejo???-Estaba hoy mas loco de la cuenta es que acaso pensaba besar a Rukia!?! Pensaba mientras lo miraba en el suelo, para luego mirar a Rukia

-Y tu por que te quedaste como tonta??-Estaba Cabreado si este era el presentimiento que tenia no fue nada bueno como se atrevía ha hacerle eso a Rukia.

- Pero si Kurosaki-san solo me estaba abrazando Ichigo!!- Rayos!! No te hagas la tonta, además no se porque me cabreo tanto… Tu desviste darle ese golpe no yo, eso era lo que iba a salir de mi boca. Pero Yuzu nos Interrumpió evitando que respondiera… Asi que tome mi desayuno y me senté en la mesa.

-Yuzu-chan, ya estoy llena, mejor me voy- dijo, con el puto tonito que me saca de casilla.

- Rukia-chan!! Espera a Ichi-nii…-

-Yo puedo Irme solo!!- Respondí de inmediato

-Pero…- Se quejaba Yuzu, pero ella la interrumpió diciendo esas putas palabras con su distintivo tono que hicieron que el desayuno se me atorada en la garganta…

-Ya me voy, nos vemos en clase Kurosaki-kun-

-Enana idiota!! -Alcance a decir pero ya no estaba.

-Ichi-nii contrólate hoy estas mas cabreado de lo norma!!- decía Karin, no respondí

-Lo Sabia!!!- grito el viejo, llamando nuetra atención –Sospechaba esto… por eso tuve que hacer esta prueba…- Ahora si que se volvió loco pensé ¬¬

-De que hablas oto-san???-

-Pues…-Dijo mirándonos con cara de loco- A Ichigo le gusta Rukia!!!-Grito

-QUEEEEEE???!?!?!?!-Gritamos los tres o_O

-Deja de Hablar Mierda Sin Sentido- Le gritaba mientras lo sostenía del cuello de su camisa.

-Mi hijo se ha enamorado…Masaki!!!- Genial!! Es un gran DIA el de hoy

–No lo Niegues Ichigo, como corriste para golpearme lo dice todo, no quieres que nadie toque sus dulces labios…- No lo deje terminar

-Me Voy de aquí!!!- grite mientras salía de casa con mi bulto, no podía dejar que me vieran todo rojo, lo se porque sentía el ardor en mi rostro ò///ó, y ni si quiera se por que…

-la enana no me gusta- dije mientras caminaba camino al instituto, pero me detuve al instante de decir eso… ya que, no sonó muy convincente ni siquiera yo que lo dije me sentía seguro de eso… será que siento algo por Rukia.

Pero fui interrumpido por una patada en la cara, que me dejo en el suelo.

-Coñ…-pero no pude terminar

-Pyon, Rukia-sama te necesita, ha aparecido un holow!!! Pyon!!-

-Donde esta???- Dije mientras me levantaba y empezaba a correr.

-Sígueme, Pyon!!-

Rayos!! Solo espero que ese presentimiento que tuve en toda la noche, sea algo serio… Mejor me doy Prisa pensé mientras corría a mas velocidad….

____________________________________________________________________

Bueno Cualquier idea, aporte, opinión o reclamo dejen Reviews…Solo para saber si lo Continuo o no T.T

Bye…


	2. Es mi Culpa

Bueno gracias por apoyarme T.T

Gracias **Paoooo,**** Lioku**** y a kuchiki goddess**

Desde que me mandaron reviews comencé a escribir de nuevo bueno aquí tienen la continuación.

-----------

**Rukia**

Al terminar de seguir la señal llegue a una construcción a pocas cuadras del instituto, mire a ambos lados buscando al susodicho hollow, el cual apareció después de un par de vistazos por el lugar.

-Una Shinigami- dijo con voz de ultra tumba, yo me limite a atacarlo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Después de dar varios ataques con mi espada los cuales el esquivo, me aleje para liberar mi zapankuto.

-No Creas que soy tan débil Shinigami!!- dijo mientras lanzaba especies de burbujas (_WTF O_o)_

Las esquive de inmediato, las cuales al simple roce de tocar el suelo explotaron, por suerte estaba bien alejada de allá, pero aun así no se expandieron lo suficiente como para poder acabar con el lugar. Enseguida libere a Sode no Shirayuki si lo atacaba directamente seguro que me enviaría esas burbujas, así que un ataque a distancia era lo indicado.

-Baila Sode no Shir…-

-Rukia!! , Estas bien??- me pregunto como si soy una niñita la cual no se sabe defender.

-Claro que si!! Aho…-

-Bien déjame este hollow a mi vete a instituto- o_o como que me valla al instituto que se creía este crío, talvez sea mas alto que yo, pero no tenia el derecho de decirme que hacer.

-Baka, ya lo tenia todo controlado déjame trab…- si parece que no le importaba mi opinión y fue corriendo hacia el hollow en un ataque directo.

-BAKA!!-

El hollow como era de suponer utilizo esas burbujas para defenderse de Ichigo, utilice el shunpo, empuje a Ichigo a un lado, pero ya estaba demasiado cerca de una de ellas así que para que no me tocara directamente me protegí con Sode no Shirayuki.

**Ichigo**

Corría lo más que podía, mientras nos acercábamos al lugar.

-Pyon, es allí- dijo mientras señalaba con una mano.

En ese mismo instante varia explosiones seguidas de una gran capa de humo salio de aquel lugar.

-RUKIA!!- grite mientras utilizaba mi insignia de Shinigami sustituto, dando y gran salto me acerque a lugar. Allí estaba ella colocada en pose de batalla, por suerte estaba bien.

-Rukia!! Estas bien??- Pregunte, incluso ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Claro que si!!-

-Bien déjame este hollow a mi vete a instituto- dije mientras tomaba a zangetsu y corría hacia el hollow, escuche como Rukia me gritaba -BAKA!!- ya me las cobraría después.

Pero me sorprendí al verla al lado mio, "que intestas hacer??" Es lo que iba a salir de mi boca si ella no me hubiese empujado a un lado haciéndome caer a lejos de ella. Cuando levante la vista vi como varias burbujas se acercaban a ella la cual coloco su espada en frente de ella.

BOOOOMM!!

RUKIA!!- grite mientras veía como su pequeño cuerpo salía volando hacia un grupos de barras metálicas las cuales rodaron con el impacto de su cuerpo haciendo un gran ruido.

-JAJAJA!! Debiste haberle hecho caso a esa Shinigami- Dijo el hollow Mientras esta Corriendo así ella, pero me detuve, El tenia razón si la hubiese escuchado esto no hubiese pasado.

-Maldito!!- Grite y sin pensarlo lance un Getsuga Tensho cortando el hollow en dos y desapareciendo al instante.

-Rukia-sama!!- Pyon ya se encontraba socorriendo a Rukia la cual estaba llena de quemaduras , pero al ver su cabeza, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso, se había partido la cabeza de la cual no paraba de salir sangre. Así que pensé la más rápida solución.

-Vuelvo enseguida, Cuídala!!-dije, inmediatamente utilice mi shunpo como nunca lo había hecho, llegue al instituto, buscaba solo a una persona.

-Inoue!!- estaba entrando al instituto, al mencionar su nombre se giro, yo no tenia tiempo para palabras, la cargue con una mano apoyándola en mi espalda (_mas o menos ustedes entienden_) me daba igual que las personas vieran a Inoue flotar un segundo para luego desaparecer. Dios por que ese presentimiento no fue algo bueno, pensé.

-Ku..Ku..Kuro..saki-kun, Que te…-

-Inoue!! Ayúdala todo fue mi culpa!!- dije mientras me agachaba a observarla.

-Kuchiki-san- dijo mientras usaba sus poderes curativos, los cuales rodearon a Rukia.

-Tranquilo Kurosaki-kun, ella estará bien, es muy fuerte!!- dijo mientras me sonreía.

No conteste no podía estar mas decepcionado de mi mismo, como ahora, comencé a mirar así donde ella me había empujado, Rukia tu siempre me proteges, la vedad soy un idiota…

-Kuchiki-san!! Ichigo, abrió los ojos-

Continuara…

Bueno ya la mayoría se podrá imaginar que viene en el próximo capitulo pero si tienen sugerencias para hacer este fic mas interesante no duden en escribirla.

Bye..


	3. Ichi

Bueno gracias a todos por sus reviews y por sus recomendaciones T.T se los agradezco!!!

Bueno mas larguito que la ultima vez

La continuación!!

" " -Pensamientos

* * *

-Donde estoy??- fue lo primero que dijo al despertar.

-Rukia!! Perdo…-

-Quienes son ustedes??-

-Kuchiki-san?? No sabes quienes somos?-

-Ahh-

-Rukia…Rukia!!- todavía no acababa de asimilar sus palabras, esa pregunta fue como una apuñalada.

-Tranquilo solo esta durmiendo, Kurosoki-kun… Talvez es la impresión cuando despierte volverá a decirte Baka!!- Decía Inoue mientras trataba de imitar a Rukia.- Ya no corre peligro- decía mientras se paraba.

-Gracias Inoue, mejor la llevo donde Urahara para que la revisen cuando despierte… ah!! Puedes dar la escusa en clase de que no iremos-

-Claro!!... mejor me voy o me castigara la profesora por llegar tarde… Me avisas si paso algo- Decía mientras corría en dirección al instituto-

"_Rukia… No recuerdas nada en verdad??"_

-Pyon!! Entra en tu cuerpo!!- diciendo esto mientras señalaba el cuerpo de Ichigo tumbado en el suelo.

-Mmm...…si-

* * *

-Y… eso fue lo que paso, Crees que perdió la memoria??-

-No Puedo saber hasta que no despierte Kurosaki-kun, pero como el golpe lo recibió su alma directamente, no te puedo negar la posibilidad- Decía Urahara con una cara seria y pensativa.

-…-Ichigo Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

-Kurosaki-kun, a donde vas?-

-A la habitación donde se encuentra Rukia-

* * *

Ya eran la seis de la tarde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, la habitación estaba bañada en un color anaranjado rojizo, mientra Ichigo observaba a Rukia en su futon, la cual no había despertado.

"_Si no fuera tan orgulloso… ella no estuviera aquí, la verdad es que siempre terminas salvándome…Rukia._

_Tonto!! Todo esto es tú culpa!!...(El hollow interior de Ichigo)_

_Cállate__!! No te había derrotado!! Sal de aquí esto no te interesa!!_

_Idiota!! Soy parte de ti, aunque no lo quieras aceptar!! Si no hubieses sido tan débil ella estuviera bien. No te voy a Perdonar Haber dejado que le hiciesen daño!!_

_De que Hablas?? Tu no sabes nada, __Además hablas como si ella te perteneciera!!_

_Yo si se lo que siento!! ( ¬¬ No como otros) Por eso no te perdonare por no haberla salvado…Ichigo…"_

Fue interrumpido por un quejido de molestia, al lenvantar la vista vio como Rukia se sentaba.

-Rukia…-

-Ahh… Que me paso??-

-Luchaste contra un Hollow y…-

-Que es un Hollow??- dijo mientras lo miraba a la cara.

-Rukia!! Tu no Recuerdas Nada de lo que paso??- dijo con cara preocupada.

-No… Quien eres??-

Mierda!! Si me sentía mal, ahora estaba peor, no recordaba a nada, ni siquiera a mí.

-Kurosaki-kun mejor me dejas a solas con Kuchiki-san- Dijo Urahara mientras se acercaba a Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo salio sin quejarse, esperando en la sala, mientras observaba su taza de te en la mesa la cual no había sido tocada. Una hora después Urahara salio de la habitación.

-Que paso??- dijo algo impaciente

-Bueno Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san tiene Amnesia…-

-Mierda, Mierda( _Disculpen el vocabulario u_u _) Todo es mi culpa!! Si no me hubiera metido en su camino…-

-Eso ya no importa!!, Ahora tienes que ocuparte de que este sana y salva para que recupere su memoria, pues apenas recuerda su nombre, ni siquiera recuerda a la Sociedad de Almas… menos a mi y todo lo que hizo en este mundo-

-Como puedo ayudar a que recupere la memoria??-

-Ya le explique la parte de que es Shingami de la cual no se que piensa, Solo Cuídala, ya que depende de ella solamente recordar…-

-Me estas diciendo… que Rukia puede llegar a no recordar nada- decía mientras apretaba sus puños a mas no poder.

-Me temo…que si….Pero Kusosaki-kun!! Ya es tarde, no deberías irte a casa? Tu familia debe estar preocupada-

-Iré a hablar con ella y después me voy- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba la morena.

-Hola…puedo pasar?-

-Claro…eh…eh-

-Kurosaki Ichigo… ese es mi nombre -dijo mientras fruncía el ceño enojándose con el mismo, una y otra vez.

-Ichigo… puedes decirme cual era nuestra relación??- _(guao! vas al grano de inmediato)_

-Tú y yo somos… Amigos y compañeros en las batallas-

-Ahh… entonces debo tenerte mucha confianza!!- dijo mientras lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Por que lo dices?-

-Pues…Por tu Cara, Me gusta mas la cara que tenias cuando desperté hace poco, Refleja felicidad- Decía mientras miraba a Ichigo dándole una gran sonrisa.

-Ah! Recuerdo haber despertado antes y verte junto una pelirroja…En ese momento también tenias el ceño fruncido-Decía mientras imitaba a Ichigo frunciendo también el ceño pero de modo gracioso.

-Aunque seguro tienes esa cara por preocuparte por mi…lo siento- Decía poniendo cara de seriedad.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

– No lo siento debería decir yo… por mi culpa perdiste la memoria-

-No es cierto!! Arriesgue mi vida por ti, verdad? Eso fue lo que me dijo esa persona del sombrero verde, así que no fue en vano.- Decía mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Ichigo –Así que no quiero volver oírte decir eso, Entendido??-

-Si!!- Conteste algo sorprendido, en verdad era ella? No lo podía creer, hasta dijo que le gustaba mi cara sin el ceño fruncido…Eso no me lo esperaba.

- Eh, Rukia me voy a casa…-

-Estas loco!! No me dejes aquí!!, le tengo miedo a ese gigantón que entro a traerme algo de comer, ni hablar de ese niño endemoniado con cabello rojo junto a esa niña que parece zombi y el del sombrero verde me parece que es un pervertido. Yo me voy contigo!!- decía mientras se aferraba al brazo de Ichigo.

-Esta bien- Dije mientras me reía por lo bajo, la verdad que la enana que decía "Yo puedo sola no soy una cría" ahora se aferraba a mi como una niña de cinco años.

* * *

Ya eran la siete de la noche, Rukia había entrado en su gigai la verdad se sentía mas cómoda con esa ropa ( el uniforme) que con la de Shinigami. Y ella junto a Ichigo ya iban por las calles de Karakura.

-Oye Ichi sabes donde vivo?- pregunto mientras caminaba a su lado.

-En mi casa-

-Eh!! Y por que me ibas a dejar en esa casa?-

-Pues por que mi familia no sabe que somos Shinigamis y no quería ponerte en una situación incomoda, en la cual tengas que explicar cosa que no recuerdas.-

-Ohh!! Y Dormías conmigo?-

Ante esa pregunta Ichigo paro en seco.

-CLARO QUE NO!!- O/////O

-Jajaaja- Río inocentemente – Tranquilo, solo quería ver tu cara de sorpresa-

-Pues, no lo vuelvas hacer!!- ¬.¬

-Gomen, Kurosaki-kun!!-

-No me llames así, Enana!!-

-Lo siento, Ichigo… No quería ofenderte- Saco un pañuelo ( quien sabe de donde) y comenzó a secarse los ojos. –No lo sabía que te molestaba, después de todo perdí la Memoria-

-Rukia, Perdóname es que soy un idiota que no sabe controlarse- dijo mientras se ponía nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer y la reacción de la morena.

-Umm… que es eso?- Pregunto con ojos cristalinos mientras señala un póster de de una heladería, el cual tenia dibujado un gran helado (pueden imaginarse la forma que quieran)

-Oh, eso es un helado…Quieres uno?-

-Si- dijo moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo.

* * *

Dos de fresa por favor!!

-Toma- Ichigo le extendía el helado.

-Y…como se come??-

-Bueno, si quieres con una cuchara, pero yo prefiero comerlo así- dicho esto lamió su helado.

-Oooh!!-Rukia lo imito.

-Te gusto?-

-Esta delicioso, lo había probado antes??-

-Creo que no, pues cuando llegaste, ni si quiera sabias como abrir un zumo-

-Un zumo??-

-Bueno eso lo probaras después, ahora lleguemos a casa que ya es tarde!

* * *

-Ya llegamos!!- dijo Ichigo mientras pasaba por la puerta. No escucho ruidos ni de Yuzu ni de Karin y menos de su padre.

-Y tu familia Ichigo??- dijo Rukia mientras analizaba el lugar.

-No lo se, …Yuzu, Karin, Viejo!!- grito algo irritado.

-Ichigo mira… un dibujo-

-Eh? Déjame ver-

Ichigo tomo la nota y pudo ver que estaba dentro de un sobre el cual tenía a Ishin dibujado y que decía:

_Ichigo y Rukia-chan_

_Hijos míos se me olvido decirle en la mañana que comenzaba el campamento de padres en la escuela de Yuzu y Karin, Haci que los dejaremos solitos por dos semanas, hay dinero dentro del sobre para la comida._

_Los quiere su padre Ishin Kurosaki._

_Post. Ichigo espero que aproveches a que no estamos en casa y termines de ligarte a Rukia-chan, y recuerda usa protección._

-Ese Viejo!!- Decía mientras arrugaba la carta, con una gran vena en su frente.

Rukia pudo ver como, mientras Ichigo Leia la carta este pasó de una cara normal a una totalmente roja y después a enojada.

-Que decía Ichi??-

-Nada importante… y por que me llamas así?-

-Por que me gusta- Dijo mientras lo pensaba un poco, colocando un dedo en su rostro.

-Pues a mi no!!- Dijo con cara de haber chupando un limón.

-Lo siento mucho, no te quería ofender- Rukia volvió a sacar su dichoso pañuelo mientra se limpiaba una lagrima de cocodrilo.

-Pensándolo bien me encanta ese nombre, dijiste Ichi verdad!! Yo entendí Ini!! Jajaja estoy algo sordo últimamente, pero Ichi esta bien- dijo mientras trataba de arreglar su error algo nervioso (¬¬ imagíneselo).

–Por que mejor no das una vuelta por la casa, mientras yo voy a la cocina?-

-Ok!!- dijo y enseguida subio las escaleras.

Aunque Rukia no recordaba nada, no era ninguna tonta si ella quería algo lo lograba y digamos que tenia en la sangre eso de ser manipuladora y obtener lo que quiere. Ichigo no iba hacer la excepción entre sus presas, además dijo que era su amigo, eso hizo que le tomara más confianza.

* * *

Ichigo tienes que entender que no la puedes tratar igual que antes, se decía así mismo mientras iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Quien iba a decir que Rukia se pondría a llorar por tonterías así.-

Terminando de beber su vaso de agua, escucho como un grito algo extraño y subio las escaleras como un rayo. Encontró la puerta de su habitación abierta y a Rukia sentada en el suelo con la espalda al closet.

-Rukia, que pasa?-

-Ichi sabía que te cabreabas a veces pero no era para que le hicieras eso…- dijo

-De que hablas??- O.O dijo acercadote a ella.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno se reciben ideas para el próximo capitulo y quiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado… Gracias T.T

Nos leeremos…


	4. Lo quiero!

Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos los que han leído mi primer fic tal vez no sea uno de los mejores pero espero ir aprendiendo con el tiempo.

T.T gracias!!

////////////////////////////////

Ichigo se coloco en frente de Rukia.

-Ah!! Hablas de El!!-

-Por que le hiciste algo así??

Flashbacks

Rukia entro ha la primera habitación que encontró, llamándole la atención que estuviera el numero 15 colocado en la puerta.

-Será esta mi habitación??-

La morena comenzó ha indagar en las cosas; gavetas, escritorio y por ultimo el closet.

-Esta ropa es de hombre, entonces no es mi habitación-

Justo cuando iba ha cerrar el closet escucho unos murmullos, comenzando a mover un par de ropas encontró a nuestro querido Kon amarrado con toda la cinta adhesiva del mundo y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Fin Flashbacks

Bueno es que siempre me molestaba en las mañanas así que…-

-Onee-san!!-

-¡¡Oye!! , que crees que haces??-

Digamos que nuestro querido Kon estaba abrazado al pecho de Rukia, moviendo su cara de un lado a otro mientras gritaba Onee-san!!

Ichigo comenzó ha alar de su cola para separarlo de Rukia.

-¿Ichi, por que este muñeco puede hablar?-

-Bueno, es una larga historia, confórmate con saber que tiene vida y que su pasión es ser un pervertido.- decía esto mientras halaba a Kon.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Rukia, Ichigo?¿Como es eso de que no me recuerda?- ya en manos de Ichigo.

-Tiene amnesia, y no recuerda a nadie-

DING DONG _(el timbre ¬¬)_

-¿Quién será ha estas hora?-

Ichigo bajo las escaleras, junto a Rukia con Kon en su hombro y abrió la puerta.

-Ustedes, ¿que hacen aquí?-

-Kurosaki-kun!! Prometiste informarme de lo que paso, como no me llamaste ni apareciste, decidí venir… ah! Sado-kun y Ishida- kun me acompañaron ya que les conté lo sucedido, espero no te moleste.-

-No, esta bien. Pasen-

Ya dentro se sentaron, los tres recién llegados juntos en un mueble y Rukia e Ichigo en sillas separadas frente a ellos-

-Entonces Kuchiki-san tiene Amnesia…- dijo un serio Ishida.

-Tal vez si la hubiese curado mas rápido no se encontrara así, es mi culpa…- dijo Inoue mirando al suelo con tristeza.-

-No te culpes Inoue, aquí solo hay un solo culpable- Ichigo trataba de calmarla.

Rukia quien estaba en silencio escuchando, reacciono de inmediato.

-Ichi ya te dije que no hay culpables, yo quise salvarte- observándolo seriamente.-Además, ¿quines son ellos? Recuerdo haberla visto a ella, pero a los otros dos, no-

-Ichi??- repitió Ishida, mientras reía algo disimulado.

"_Estupido Ishida, me las pagaras_" pensaba mientras lo miraba lanzado rayos por los ojos.

-¿Kuchiki-san me recuerdas?-

-Si estabas junto con Ichi, pero es un recuerdo algo borroso- decía mientras la miraba indiferente.

Digamos que desde que llegaron los chicos, Rukia se dio cuenta de cómo Inoue miraba con esos ojos de **"niña buena"** a Ichigo**, **y eso no le gustaba para nada, no sabia por que pero, comenzó a molestarle la presencia de Inoue.

-Rukia, ella es Inoue Orihime, es nuestra compañera de escuela y también una gran amiga nuestra, el es Chad compañero de escuela y un gran amigo en batalla y el es Uryuu Ishida… un Quincy.- Esto ultimo lo dijo como si fuera algo sin importancia.

Oye!! También soy su compañero de escuela y un gran amigo en la batalla- dijo un enojado Ishida.

-…Si …Como digas…-

Kurosaki!!-

Bueno, Kuchiki-san, ¿te suena algo familiar lo que Ichigo ha dicho?- Pregunto Inoue deteniendo la pelea.

No, lo lamento…- con un tono algo triste.

Pero no te preocupes!! Todos estamos aquí para apoyarte, ya veras que recuerdas todo muy rápido, ¿Verdad Kurosaki-kun?- tratando de animar a la morena.

Claro, solo es cuestión de tiempo, mañana en el instituto seguro, recuerdas a los demás…-

Ah! Kurosaki-kun! Esta semana no abra instituto, debido a las inscripciones de nuevos estudiantes (_En mi país los institutos, no dan clases por motivos de inscripción de nuevos estudiantes. Para que entiendan_.)

Es cierto!! Lo había olvidado-

Siempre de cespitado, Kurosaki-

¿A ti quien te pregunto?- enojado

Kurosaki-kun, olvide preguntarte esta tarde si estabas herido-

No, gracias por preguntar, estoy bien-

Bueno, digamos que a la pequeña morena ya le comenzaba a sacar de quicio Inoue, Haci que como celosa al fin, ideo como hacer que se fuera YA!! De la casa.

-Ichi, tengo sueño. Vamos a dormir!!- decía mientras ponía cara de inocente. _(Más o menos así n_n )_

-Adelántate, tengo que terminar de hablar algo con los chicos- dijo sin mucha importancia.

"_Idiota"_ pensó mientras se despedía y subía las escaleras.

/////////////////////////////////////////

-Nos vemos-

Ichigo termino de hablar con los chicos. Mientras subía las escaleras, no pudo evitar dar un bostezo, ya era tarde y el día lo había dejado agotado. Al entrar en su habitación encontró a una Rukia durmiendo profundamente, con Kon Pegado en su pecho.

"_Genial, la enana se durmió en mi cama"_ Pensó mientras fruncía el ceño.

Era normal que estuviera enojado, ya que las camas de sus hermanas eran pequeñas, y la habitación de su padre siempre estaba cerrada con llave. No le quedo mas remedio que sacar el futon de su closet y dormir allí.

"_Ah! Se me olvidaba"_ pensó mientras se acercaba a Rukia.

Tomo a Kon por la cola.

¡¡Que Coñ…- coloco su mano en su boca para que no despertara a la morena, y lo lanzo al closet, el cual al golpearse sonó con su peculiar sonido y cerro el closet.

" _Y por ultimo"_

Tomo la manta de su cama y la arropo. Y quedo un momento observándola.

"_Ahí que ver lo linda__ que te ves durmiendo, enana. Pero que estoy pensando, ¿la enana linda? Mejor me duermo"_- pensó mientras se recostaba en el futon y comenzaba a dormir.

///////////////////////////////

Los intensos rayos del sol lo despertaron de su profundo sueño.

"_que hora es?"_ pensaba mientras se sentaba en el futon y se estiraba para quitarse algo el sueño, pero algo lo espanto de inmediatamente miro hacia su cama.

-Donde esta Rukia!!-de inmediato se puso de pie y salio de su habitación.

Pero al salir, encontro a quien buscaba.

-Buenos dias Ichi!! Y esa cara??-(_Ya deben imaginarse la cara que tenia_)

-No es nada- dijo mientras se dirigia dentro de su habitación de nuevo.

-Te levantaste temprano hoy-

-Tu crees, Ichi?-

-Claro, son las….11:15!!! Rayos dormi tanto!!-

Pero..un sonido callo las quejas de Ichigo. Era el estomago de Rukia, la pobre no habia comido nada desde que desperto.

-Bueno… esperame 5 minutos en lo que me arreglo para ir a comprar algo-

Rukia lo espero en la sala, mientras veia el programa de Chappi el conejo, le gustaba ese conejo. Poco después bajo Ichigo listo para salir. Lodos llevaban puesta ropa muy abrigada pues el otoño estaba finalizando _(llevaban puesta la ropa del opening Asterisk, rukia vestida de blanco con una bufanda roja e ichigo con pantalones largo y su chamarra)_

////////////////

Iban caminando directo al centro comercial, uno al lado del otro, nada mas faltaba que se tomaran las manos para que pareciesen una pareja de novios _(Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!)_

- Ichi…-

-Dime-

-Esa chica…Orihime… Te gusta??- Esta pregunta tenia a Rukia comiendoze la cabeza desde esa noche-

-No, A que viene esa pregunta??- dijo algo sorprendido por la pregunta, aunque la contesto de lo mas normal del mundo.

-Pues, parece que tu si le gustas-

-Son cosas tuyas, ella es mi amiga nada mas.-

-Si, solo cosas mias- _"Parece que Ichi es mas tonto de lo que creia" _penso.

-Llegamos-

-Oh que es esto?-

-Se llama Centro comercial y es la primera vez que lo vez-

-Ohh…- Sorprendida.

Nuestra Rukia parecia una niiña en una dulceria, por asi decirlo. Entraba de tienda en tienda viendo todo y diciendo cosas como Ohhh… Guao…. Sugoi….

-Rukia, tranquilizate vallamos a comer y después vemos las tiendas- mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigia.

Al contacto de sus manos, los dos sintieron una sensación calida, pero a la vez extraña.

"_Otra vez, esta sensación de calides, ¿en serio es solo mi amigo?"_ penso mientras sus mejillas se tornaban algo rojas.

"_Esta sensación, __¿por que cuando me acerco a ti me siento asi Enana?"_

Llegaron a la cafeteria y enseguida fueron atendidos por una mesera. Ichigo pidio por los dos. Terminando de comer, comenzaron a recorrer el centro.

La chica seguia viendo de tienda en tienda hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención.

-Ichi!!Ichi!! ¿Qué lugar es este?-

-Es un Fun Zone (asi se le llama a los lugares que tienen mucho juego, ya sean de video, arcade y mas. Por lo menos en mi pais) ¿Quieres entrar?-

Ella asintió.

-Oh!! Que hace eso? Y aquello? Y esto? Y eso?-

Ichigo estaba hasta la coronilla de tantas preguntas, pero se trago su orgullo y comenzo a explicar.

-Eso es un juego de disparos, este es de baile y este…¿Rukia? ¿!!Rukia!!?-

La morena se le habia escapado, mientras el daba su explicación. Comenzo a gritar su nombre por todo el lugar y a ir de un lado a otro, no podia estar muy lejos. Hasta que la hallo embelesala en la maquina de muñecos de ferpas.

-Oye! ¿Por que te fuiste sin decir nada?, me preocupe!!- grito.

Pero Rukia parecia estar en una especie de trance y no escucho nada de lo que dijo.

-Ichi…lo quiero-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Ese muñeco de alli- dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo indice, apoyandolo del vidrio de aquel aparato.

"_Mierda, ni aunque le borren la memoria 50 veces se olvida del muñeco ese"_ penso.

En efecto Rukia señalaba un muñeco Chappy, del mismo tamaño que Kon y la morena no se iria de hay sin el.

-Ichi lo quiero!! Lo quiero!!- decia dulcemente mientras miraba a Ichi con ojos de perrito abandonado.

-Ufff!!-Suspiro -Esta bien-

Tomo una moneda, la coloco en la maquina y comenzo a sacar el dichoso conejo…Pero fallo.

-Parece que no eres bueno en este juego, Ichi-

-Calla y aprende-

Moneda, maquina, Tomar. Esta vez logro tomarlo, pero cuando ya lo iba a depositar en la salida…callo.

-Mierda!!!-

-Ichi, quiero a ese Chappy!!- lo dijo como retandolo.

-Y lo tendras, toma estas monedas y vete a jugar ya veras como tienes a tu conejo.- dijo mientras sacaba las monedas y las entregaba a Rukia, todo esto sin quitar la vista de la maquina.

-Esta bien-

-Ahora somos tu y yo- dijo mientras colocaba la moneda y comenzaba de nuevo.

15 minutos después Ichigo seguia jugando, ya se le habian acabado todas las monedas que tenia, y no podia usar el dinero de la comida que le dejo su padre. (Digamos que Ichigo intento muchas veces, pero no era muy bueno en este juego)

Lleno de ira, Ichigo comenzo a sacudir la maquina, mientras la maldecia. Enseguida un Inspector le reprendio.

-Por favor detengase!- le pidio el chico, de algunos 20 o 19 años.

-Necesito ese conejo, sea como sea!!- dijo tomandolo por el cuello de la camisa.

//////////////////

-Rukia!!-

-Ichi, ya terminaste-

-Aquí tienes tu muñeco- dijo mientras le daba el Chappy de color blanco.

-Ichi, eres el mejor, gracias- se estiro y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

Ichigo quedo paralizado. _"Rukia me dio un beso!!"_ era lo unico que pasaba por su mente y se repetia una y otra vez, tampoco pudo evitar ponerse rojo totalmente. Pero Rukia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ichi!!-

-¿Qué?- ruborizado

-¿Te pregunte que por que duraste tanto tiempo?-

-Ah! Es que… Ya deja de preguntar tanto y dizfruta tu muñeco quieres- dijo tratando de sonreir, mientras recordaba como lo obtuvo.

Flashbacks

-Necesito ese conejo, sea como sea!!- dijo tomandolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-Si sigues haciendole eso a la maquina no lo conseguira- decia temeroso.

-Claro!!- lo solto.- Abrelo y vendeme el peluche!!-

-Esta lo…- no pudo continuar, Ichigo le fruncio tanto el ceño que parecia un demonio.

-Deme un segundo- busco la llave maestra, abrio y saco el peluche de conejito.

Fin Flashback

-Bueno…hora de irnos-

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- pregunto mientras abrazaba al peluche.

-Iremos al supermercado- dicho esto tomo la mano de Rukia.

-No permitire que te me vuelvas a perder-

/////////////////////////

Llegaron a casa. En el supermercado Rukia no paraba de preguntar sobre todo lo que veia, mientras abrazaba a su nuevo Chappy, Ademas ichigo calgo todas las bolsas. Estaba agotado.

-Ichi, tengo hambre!!- exclamo mientras le daba una calida sonrisa.

-Sientate en lo que te preparo algo- dijo mientras guardaba las bolsas.

-Oh! Ichi sabe cocinar!!- dijo sorprendida.

-Si, si- conecto el televisor y sintoniso el canal de Chappy _(xD) "Con eso se quedara tranquila" y se fue a la cocina._

_//////////////_

Despues de cenar las croquetas de arroz de Ichigo, subieron a la habitación del mismo y comenzaron a charlar.

-¿Te divertiste el dia de hoy?- pregunto mientras abria la ventana.

-Si, mucho, gracias Ichi- contesto mientras le dedicaba una calida sonrisa.

La verdad Ichigo se sentia feliz, le gustaba la nueva Rukia siempre sonriente, alegre y frágil, pero extrañaba mucho a la otra, la autosuficiente, orgullosa y la que siempre lo golpeaba

-Rukia!!- Alguien se habia asomado a la ventana, rompiendo los pensamientos del pelinaranja.

Rukia observo al personaje. Era alto, fuerte, con una cabellera rojiza, tenia tatuajes y vestia el traje de shinigami . _"¿Quién es este chico?" _se pregunto. De repente una serie de imágenes llegaron a su mente, de cuando era pequeña y vivia en el Rukongai .

-RENJI…ABARAI RENJI!!- grito


	5. Baka!

Hola gracias a todos por su reviews!!

Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo!! Y no a mí!!! :(

/////////////////////////

-Rukia, esta bien? Llegue lo mas rápido que pude, Urahara me..-

Lo interrumpió -¡¿Lo recuerdas!?- Ichigo estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez rojo de ira!!!

Sin hacerle caso a Ichigo- Renji, mi amigo en el Rukongai, eres tú- mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y corría a abrazarlo.

-Rukia… que bueno que estas bien…- correspondiendo el abrazo.

Ichigo no dijo nada, tenía muchos sentimientos recorriendo su mente, lo único que hizo fue salir de la habitación.

////////////

Mientras en la habitación, Renji y Rukia hablaban sobre los viejos tiempos en la sociedad de almas, recordando aventuras, juegos y demás.

-Rukia, ¿quisieras ir a la sociedad de almas? Estoy seguro que allí recordaras algo más.-

-No lo se, por ahora no, quisiera estar aquí y…-

-Tu vida esta en la sociedad de almas, no aquí, apenas llevas un tiempo aquí…-

-Por eso mismo, quiero tener recuerdos de este mundo, ya sean nuevos o viejos, y el es el único que…-

-Entiendo, con Ichigo… respeto tu decisión, estaré aquí por un mes si en ese tiempo quisieras volver a la SS solo tienes que ir donde Urahara-

-Eh? No se donde es, pero...-

-que tal si damos un paseo, te enseño donde vive y tú me sigues contando lo que recuerdas.-

-Si, solo espera a que le diga a Ichi.- sonrío mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba las escaleras.

"_aun sin tu memoria lo sigues amando verdad…Rukia"_

Flashbacks

Rukia, fue a entregar un papeleo de emergencia a su escuadrón, después de reportarse y entregarlo, decide volver al mundo real, pero en el camino encuentra a Renji.

-Rukia, espera Rukia!!-

-Renji, que pasa?-

-Volviste, me alegra, quería decirte algo… algo que siento desde hace tiempo-

-¿Algo?- pregunto algo intrigada.

-Rukia….- respiro profundo- Te amo!! Desde que te conocí me haz gustado!! Quisiera que fueras mi novia, después casarnos!! Yo hablaría con tu hermano y así….-

Sorprendida- Para la carreta!! Renji!!- Ahora algo triste, bajando la cabeza- Yo… quiero a alguien mas… Además tú siempre serás mi amig…-

- Es Ichigo, ¿Verdad?-

-Yo…lo siento- Y sin mas salio corriendo hacia su destino.

Fin Flashbacks

/////////////////////////////////////

Mientras en la sala Ichigo tenía una lucha mental.

"_¿Por que me siento así? Quiero matar a Renji por venir, tomar a Rukia abrazarla, ¿besarla? Si quiero besarla y hacerle el…. Me estoy saliendo de control!!_

_-Hazlo!! Hazlo todo y hasta mas!!- decía el hollow interior_

_Ignorando lo dicho por el hollow-Estoy enamorado de la enana!! Es la única respuesta!!-_

_-Al fin!! Pensé que nunca lo aceptarías!! Ahora ve y hazla tuya, para que se acuerde de ti!!-Mientras reía ,malvadamente por lo ultimo dicho._

_Ignorándolo de nuevo-Haz logrado llegar a mi corazón…Enana, te diré lo que siento cuando vuelvas completamente… Te Amo Kuchiki Rukia!!-"_

Volviendo a la realidad.

-Ichi?- decía Rukia mientras pasaba una mano de arriba abajo por la cara de Ichigo y se acercaba a su rostro, ya que por mas que decía su nombre el seguía mirando hacia el vacío.

-Rukia…¡¡Rukia!!- dijo en cuanto se dio cuenta que tenia a la morena frente a frente.

-Ichi, vengo a decirte que voy a dar una vuelta con Renji, Adiós!!- dijo alegremente mientras subía las escaleras.

-Que!! Oye espera- dijo mientras corría escaleras arriba, al llegar a su habitación ya no había nadie. Había tardado mucho en reaccionar.

-Genial, me doy cuenta de que me gustas y este hijo de … viene y te lleva a **"dar una vuelta"**- mientras miraba por la ventana, mas enojado que nunca.

//////////////////

Ichigo bajo por un vaso de agua, decidió que traería a Rukia devuelta a casa, le importaba un pepino lo que piense Renji, mucho menos Rukia. En su recorrido piso algo el cual hizo un familiar sonido, El ya sabia que era, pero lo que le extraño fue no oír ninguna queja. Levanto al personaje y se dio cuenta de algo.

Mierda!!-Grito mientras se transformaba en Shinigami.

//////////////////

-Este es el camino mas corto para llegar ¿Podrás recordarlo?- dijo mientras la miraba.

-Si, no es tan lejos de la casa de Ichi, no te preocupes- dijo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿que es esa cosa?- pregunto mientras señalaba hacia el pecho de Rukia.

-Es Chappy, ¿no es lindo? Ichi me lo regalo- dijo mientras lo apretaba mas y mas fuerte contra su pecho.

-Si tu lo dices…bueno mejor volvamos, antes de que Ichigo venga y…-

-¿Antes de que yo que? ¿Qué pensabas hacerle a Rukia, Renji?-grito Ichigo mientras daba un gran salto, quedando frente a Renji.

La verdad Ichigo había llegado justamente para oír su nombre, además se puso furioso al ver a Renji tan cerca de **"Su Rukia"**.

-No seas idiota, yo no le iba a hacer nada, acaso se te fundió el cerebro- grito mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Serás cabron, ni se te ocurra volver a llevarte a Rukia así, por que te corto en pedacitos-

-AH!! Atrévete!!- decía mientras, tomaba en mango de su Zampakuto.

-Ichi, vámonos!! Tengo frío!!- decía mientras caminaba dándole la espalda a los dos.

-Rukia..Espera no puedes irte sola, Oye!- decía mientras corría trancando de alcanzarla.

-Adiós Renji, gracias por todo- decía mientras volteaba su cabeza y le brindaba una sonrisa.

-Adiós- dijo mientras veía como los dos caminaban por la calle.

//////////////////

-Oye Ichi, ¿por que viniste a buscarme?- dijo Rukia mientras lo observaba con ojos inocente.- Renji estaba a punto de llevarme cuando llegaste.-

-Bueno… pues por que… te fuiste sin mi permiso, recuerda que estas a mi cargo… además no confío en el.- dijo mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Pero, parecías celoso de el, desde que dije su nombre tu actitud…-

Interrumpiéndola – pues porque lo recordaste a el antes que a mi, se supone que soy…-

-Mi amigo, pero Renji tan bien lo es, así que no se por que lo celos-

-Y que si te digo que para mi tu eres mas que una amiga- dijo serio, mientras detenía su paso.

-Que tratas de decirme Ichi??- Se detuvo y se coloco frente a el.

"_Que rayos estoy diciendo"_ pensó. De repente sintió que ya no tenia potestad en su boca.

-Tu eres mi novia Rukia!!- grito y al instante puso sus manos en su boca, tratando de que no salga otra cosa.

"_Que hago?¿ que hago? Ahora si la embarre" _ mientras sudaba frío.

-Lo sabia… sabia que eras algo mas que un amigo!!- dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y dejaba caer a Chappy.

-¿¡Que!?- puso su manos en los hombros de ella. Ahora si que estaba confundido, como que lo sabia?

-Cada vez que te miro a la cara, mi cuerpo hierve Ichi, se lo que es este sentimiento, supe que estaba enamorada de ti. Pero siempre decías que éramos amigos ¿Por qué?- mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-No llores…- Ichigo estaba sorprendido no sabia de que otro modo reaccionar que no fuera de felicidad, le había confirmado que lo quería.- Lo hice porque….porque quería que lo recordaras por ti misma.- Fue la única excusa coherente que se le ocurrió.

-Baka!!-grito ella mientras lo abrazaba.-¿No pensaste que talvez lo recordaría si me lo decías??-

-Lo siento…-

No pudo terminar. Fue callado por un beso de la morena, en el cual expresaron todo lo que sentían mutuamente.

.

.

.

.

Bueno continuara…

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus aportes, en especial a **Koraru-san**, el cual dio la idea para darle celos a Ichigo.

Se siguen aceptando recomendaciones!!

Nos leeremos**…:b**


	6. Mi conejita

**Bueno, hasta ahora les ****ha gustado mi fic!!! Estoy tan feliz!!! n_n**

**Espero no haber cambiado mucho, la actitud de Ichigo, pues la de Rukia cambio al perder la memoria.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

**Algunas preguntas hechas en los reviews serán contestadas en esta continuación.**

**Sin mas digo que Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo y no a mi.**

"_Aaaa"- Pensamientos!!_

Aaaa – Dialogo

**////////////////////////////////**

En las calles de Karakura, dos jóvenes se besaban lentamente, bajo la luz de un farol de la calle.

-Ahh…ahh…chuu!!!(estornudo)- interrumpiendo el beso y volteando la cara.

-Mejor llegamos a casa, no quiero que te resfríes. Mira que por venir detrás del tonto de Renji, saliste sin tu bufanda.-

-Ya… ya deja los celos Ichi- decía mientras se abrasaba a si misma para darse calor.-

-Yo celoso!! De ese tonto-sonrojándose y desviando su cara a otro lado.

-Si se te nota, te sonrojaste- riendo mientras se agachaba y recogía su muñeco.

-Ya vámonos- dijo mientras caminaba tomando su mano y empujándola para que caminara a su ritmo.

Ya en casa Ichigo le dio una taza de te, después la guío a la habitación de sus hermanas, le dio un par de mantas y se fue a su habitación. La morena se coloco su pijama y callo rápidamente en un pesado sueño, había pasado un gran día, en el cual conoció cosas nuevas, recordó a su amigo, obtuvo un lindo conejito (el cual estaba en sus manos) y pudo saber cual era ese sentimiento que tenia cada vez que veía a Ichigo.

Mientras, Ichigo caminaba en círculos alrededor de su habitación.

"_Rayos bese a Rukia,__ la bese. Dios, sus labios eran lo mas suave y delicioso que e probado y que quiero seguir probando toda mi vida!!_

_Ahh!! Te gusto, dame las gracias, sino te hubiese quitado por unos segundo el control de tus labios y gritado __**Eres mi novia!! **__No la hubieses besado.-decía el Hollow_

_Fuiste tú, tú me hiciste decir eso!! ¿Quien te crees para tomar control sobre mi?_

_Pues tu!! Y lo haría otra vez, la tienes en frente y no la disfrutas!! Aproveche que estabas sacando algunos de tus sentimientos y yo también saque algunos de los míos, después de todo vives ignorándome, como si no existiera, soy parte de ti!!! Acéptalo!!!_

_Nunca!!_

_Bueno… me importa lo que pienses, después de todo, te dije que no te perdonaría por no salvarla y se la manera perfecta de cómo vengarme!!-Riendo_

_Te venceré, no importa cuantas veces tenga que intentarlo, pero te venceré!! "_

-Mierda!!! Si sigo así me volveré loco- grito, mientras se acostaba en la cama y caía lentamente dormido.

En la mañana, Ichigo se levanto temprano, se dio un baño he hizo el desayuno (se había levantado de buen humor) y se sentó a ver la televisión mientras desayunaba.

-Buenos días Ichi!!- grito Rukia mientras le abrazaba por la espalda.

-Bu..Buenos días- dijo sonrojado hasta la coronilla.-

Lo miro por unos segundos- Ichi eres tan Kawaii te sonrojas por todo, es que ¿acaso tenemos poco tiempo de novios y no te haz acostumbrado a estar cerca de una chica?

"_Mierda!! Rukia me va a matar cuando recupere la memoria"_-S..Si es eso- contesto nervioso.- Tienes hambre??- cambiando el tema.

-Si, se ve delicioso ¿es para mi??- pregunto mirando la comida.

-Claro, para mi **"conejita"**- dijo mirándola dulcemente a los ojos.

Rukia no pudo evitar sonrojarse no solo por la mirada, sino también por el sobrenombre.- ¿Por qué me dijiste así?- pregunto avergonzada.

-Bueno porque tu me tienes un sobrenombre y yo quiero que tu también tengas uno- dijo divertido, mientras se sentaba en la mesa – Sabes, también te ves hermosa sonrojada-

Rukia estaba como tomate de lo roja que estaba, agregándole a que también parecía chimenea de tanto humo que emanaba por los halagos del pelinaranja.

-Mejor come antes de que se te enfríe- dijo divertido. Nunca había visto a Rukia así de roja y ya no le importaba lo que pasaría cuando Rukia recuperara la memoria, pensó mejor en aprovecharlo al máximo hasta el último momento.

Pero como la felicidad no es eterna ¬ .¬ sonó el timbre.

Ichigo abrió la puerta y se encontró a…Inoue.

-Buenos días kurosaki-kun-

-Orihime??-

-Perdón por venir sin llamar, ¿puedo pasar? Es que esta nevando y me congelo-

-Eh? Claro pasa- dijo mientras se observaba alguno copos caer había empezado a nevar y no se había dado cuenta.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Oh, eres tu Ino…ino..útil- dijo mientras pensaba (jajaja si Inoue supiera español xD)

-Es Inoue!!- la corrigió Ichigo, haciendo su aparición.

-Oh!! Perdón- decía mientras le saludaba- ¿a que se debe tu visita?-pregunto

-Quiero invitarlos a la pista de patinaje que hay en el centro comercial, se inaugura hoy y pensé que podrimos ir. Chad y Ishida Irán también.- decía con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Pista de patinaje? ¿que es eso?- decía mientras varios signos de interrogación aparecían (típico de anime).

-Bueno, es…no!! no iremos, lo siento Inoue, Rukia estuvo apunto de enfermar ayer y ahora esta nevando, no quiero que se resfríe.- dijo seriamente.

-Ichi!! Yo quiero ir!!- se quejaba.- No me voy a enfermar, por favor…por favor!!- decía como niña pequeña.

-Dije que no -dijo firmemente

"_Valla!! __Conocidote me hubieses dicho "Baka quien te crees para ordenarme que debo o no hacer!!"_.

Inoue solo alcanzaba a ver la escena mientras una gota corría por su nuca.

-Usare 5 bufandas así no enfermare, pero por favor quiero ir- rogaba

-Es cierto Kurosaki-kun si se abriga bien puede salir, además la pista es dentro de centro comercial- decía tratando de convencerlo.

Suspiro-Ufff... esta bien- se rindió al fin.- Inoue acompaña a Rukia para que consiga ropa lo suficientemente abrigada, mientras yo me cambio, por favor.-

-Claro!! Vamos Kuchiki-san-

Subieron rápidamente.

-¿Rayos por que nunca gano? Siempre hago lo que me dice, a veces de maneras diferente pero, siempre lo termino haciendo- se quejaba mientras también subía.

//////////////////

-Veras como nos divertiremos Kuchiki-san- decía mientras caminaban por las calles.

Riendo- Si es que se puede mover, ¿no crees que exageraste Inoue?- decía mientras observaba a Rukia.

-Dijiste que la abrigara bien Kurosaki-kun!!-

-Bueno… ¿Estas bien Rukia?- decía mientras se detenía delante de ella, deteniendo el paso.

Digamos que esto era lo que Rukia tenia puesto.

2 bufanda rojas

1 gorro de lana rojo

Botas altas color beige

Un abrigo que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo (hasta las rodillas) beige

Guantes rojos

Y unos pantalones y una blusa cuello tortuga debajo de todo eso.

Si… Orihime exagero…a penas se le veían sus ojos violetas.

-Claro, que estoy bien- dijo

-Que??- Ichigo no entendió nada de lo que dijo- bueno mejor dame una de tus bufandas- dijo mientras se la quitaba.

-que estoy bien!! No era necesario que te pongas mi bufanda.- dijo

-si claro!!- ignorándola y colocándosela en el cuello.

Ring Ring …El celular de Inoue.

-Mochi, mochi!! Ya llegaste…si ya vamos en camino… adiós- cerrando el celular- Los chicos ya están allá, démonos prisa.

//////////////////////////

-Guao!! Kawaii!!- admirada, Rukia observaba como el centro comercial estaba adornado. Las luces de navidad y los adornos le encantaron.

-Es cierto, es tu primera navidad aquí, es normal que te sorprendas Kuchiki-san.-

-Navidad??-

-Te lo explico luego Rukia!! Ahora vamos a patinar, que a eso vinimos!!- la tomo de la mano y hicieron la fila para alquilar los patines.

-Kurosaki!! Kuchiki-san!!- era Ishida- Ya alquile sus patines.

-Que! ¿Como te sabes nuestras tallas?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Simplemente con el tamaño de Kuchiki-san fue fácil saber, Inoue me dio su talla por teléfono y tú, nunca cierras bien tu casillero en la escuela así que vi la talla de tus Tenis. Eso contesta tu pregunta.- dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Atónito- bueno… si.. Espera ¿Qué hacías revisando mi casillero?-grito.

Pero Ishida ya se iba con Rukia, para colocarle los patines.

-Ishida, Cabron!!- los siguió.

/////////////////

Inoue, Chad y Ishida ya estaban patinando en la pista, la verdad todos ya sabían patinar, lo hacían cada navidad. Ichigo entro a la pista tomado de la mano de Rukia.

-No te asustes, es más fácil de lo que parece-

-Si, pero no me sueltes Ichi- decía aferrandose en el brazo del pelinaranja.

En poco tiempo Rukia aprendió a impulsarse, claro sin soltar la mano de Ichigo.

-Que divertido!!- Rukia se soltó.

-Con cuidado Rukia- grito

-Tranquilo Ichi!!-

Rukia había aprendido rápido, y dejándose llevar por el momento no dejaba de impulsarse, es decir iba rápidamente, llegando casi al final de la pista, se pregunto una cosa…

-¿¿Ichi como se frena??- grito.

-Rukia!!-

Rukia iba a chocar con la pared, solo atino a cerrar los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero, no sintió dolor, bueno cuando callo en el hielo si. Abrió los ojos y Chad estaba delante de ella. Por suerte estaba cerca de la morena y se coloco delante de ella para frenarla, pero llevaba tanta velocidad que perdió el equilibrio y callo en el duro hielo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Chad.

-Rukia, te dije que tuvieras cuidado, ¿te duele algo?- la regaño Ichigo. Mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. – Chad voy a estar en el café, dile a Inoue e Ishida-

-Mmm…- afirmo y se fue.

-Ichi, deja el escándalo, solo me caí, como si fuera algo raro- decía mientras se acomodaba el gorro y el abrigo. Había quedado mal trecha por la caída.

-Si no hubieses …- algo llamo su atención en Rukia- ¿Por qué traes ese conejo hay?-

-Pensaste que iba a dejar a Chappy solo en casa!!-

Chappy se encontraba debajo del abrigo de Rukia, en su pecho para ser exactos. En instantes Ichigo se acordó de algo.

-Me lo hubieses dicho antes, en mi Chaqueta tengo un bolsillo en el cual Chappy estará calientito- dijo mientras sonreía, Créanlo o no Ichigo le seguía la corriente!!

-Gracias Ichi, Chappy estará mas cómodo hay- dijo alegremente mientras se lo entregaba.

-Ahora vamos a tomar algo - mientras la guiaba por la pista.

///////////////

Al llegar a la café, Ichigo le dijo a Rukia que necesitaba ir al baño. La dejo en la mesa y se fue. Ichigo entro en unas de las cabinas del baño de hombres y saco a Chappy de su bolsillo.

-Kon!!- grito mientras apretaba el peluche con sus dos manos.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Suéltame Ichigo!!!- gritaba.

-Te diste demasiado gusto, depravado- soltando algo el agarre.

-Mira quien habla, ya veremos que dice Nee-san, cuando recupere la memoria. Te dejara hecho papilla!! Mejor, le diré que le mentiste ahora mismo, así te pateara el trasero.- grito mientras sonreía en su nuevo cuerpo.

Sonriendo vilmente-Bueno creo que Chappy ira a dar una vuelta-

-No puedes desacerté de mi, Nee-san se enterara tarde o temprano- tratando de intimidarlo.

Lo arrojo en el inodoro-Pues que sea tarde, Sayonara KON- jalo la palanca.

-Neeeeee-saaaan!!-fue lo ultimo que dijo.

-Rayos que molesto- saliendo de la cabina.

Fuera de la cabina varios hombres estaban atónitos, habían escuchado hasta la última palabra de la conversación. Ichigo salio de la cabina y se encontró con la mirada de todos sobre el.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Nunca habían escuchado a alguien con problemas de doble personalidad!?- Grito. Fue lo único coherente que se le ocurrió.

Salio del baño, dirigiéndose a la mesa. _"¡¡Por lo que tengo que pasar en mi vida!!"_

Continuara…

////////////////

Ojala les guste este nuevo capitulo!!!

Tratare de actualizar lo más posible ya que saldré de vacaciones!!!

Gracias a todos por los reviews

Abierta a sugerencias todavía!! Por un Fic mejor!!! (ya parece campaña política)

Nos leeremos!!


	7. Celos!

Hola quise dejar un capitulo antes de año nuevo!!!

A petición en este cap habrá…

Una Rukia celosa

Espero les guste y Feliz Año Nuevo!!!

Bleach es de Tite Kubo T.T y no Mio!!

"" – pensamientos

( )- N/A

* * *

-Rukia vamos a buscar a los chicos- halándola de un brazo, haciendo q se parara de la mesa.

-¿y ahora que te pasa?- decía mientras era alada.

-Es que no podemos comer sin las personas que nos han invitado…verdad??- decía algo nervioso.

Rukia no dijo nada y solo le siguió a la salida. La verdad es que Ichigo estaba muerto de vergüenza por lo del baño y no quería estar ahí ni un minuto más.

/////////////////

-Kurosaki-kun!! Kuchiki-san!!- gritaba Inoue a la vez que corría hacia ellos- ¿Por qué se fueron sin nosotros?-

-Lo que pasa es que Ichigo no se decide, a donde iremos a comer o mejor dicho donde vamos a estar!!- dijo Rukia mientras le lanzaba una mirada de molestia a Ichigo.

"_Esta enana"_

-Pues que tal si vamos a comer Hamburguesas, Kuchiki-san!!- mientras tomaba las manos de Rukia y le brillaban los ojos.

-Mmmm…- dijo pensativa- ¿Qué es eso?

A todos les corrió una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Ya sabrás cuando lo comas Kuchiki- dijo Ishida.

Todos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del centro.

-Kuchiki-san… puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras- dijo alegremente- yo te contestare.-

-Enserio!!- dijo la morena- Gracias la verdad que ayer estaba con Ichi por aquí, y a cada vez q le preguntaba algo, después de poner cara de mil demonios, me contestaba.- dijo poniendo caras al recordar

-Es normal en Kurosaki-kun- dijo mientras lo miraba delante de ellas dos, conversando con Ishida o mejor dicho peleando- pero pregunta, pregunta!!-

-Mmm…Ya se!! ¿Qué es eso de la napided? O era avida- dijo tratando de recordar.

-Es Navidad!!- dijo sacándola de la duda- Bueno es una época en la cual la pasas con tu familia….- Inoue le contó todo desde santa claus hasta los distintos platos que ella elaboraba en la noche de navidad.

Rukia imaginaba que todos los platos que ella le decían eran deliciosos, pues lo contaba con tanta emoción, y dijo algo de lo que talvez se arrepentiría.

-Quisiera comer esos platos que dices, lo harás esta Navidad??-

-Claro!! aunque paso navidad en casa de Tatsuki, pero te hago mi platillo especial de navidad y te lo dejo para que lo pruebes- emocionada.

///////////////////

Los chicos llegaron y comenzaron a hablar de diferentes cosas en las cuales no faltaban las discusiones de Ishida e Ichigo y la opinión de Inoue de que la hamburguesa hubiese estado más sabrosa con su salsa de frijoles negros, miel y canela a la cual los chicos mostraron cara de asco, menos Rukia que ni sabía que era eso.

Después de eso, decidieron seguir caminando, pero ahora por las calles de la ciudad que mas frecuentaban, para ver si la morena podía recordarlos o por lo menos refrescar su memoria.

Ya era de tarde y estaban en el parque, Haci que ante de despedirse, decidieron tomar un chocolate juntos para calentarse.

-Bueno Chad y yo vamos a comprarlos pero necesitaremos a alguien que nos ayude con los vasos- decía Ishida mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Yo voy quiero ver donde los venden- decía Rukia mientras levantaba la mano

-Rukia mejor voy yo…- decía Ichigo

-Dije que voy!!- dijo Rukia pero no con un tono normal, ni siquiera ese que molesta a Ichigo…fue un tono firme que no daba espacio para respuestas. Dicho esto, se fue con los chicos al otro lado de la calle.

-Esa Hi…- trato de decir, mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque.

-Kurosaki-kun…- imitándole

-Uh??- señal para que siguiera hablando.

-Se que no es un buen momento… con esto que paso con Kuchiki-san…pero…-

-No te preocupes…- pero fue interrumpido.

-Pero…-

-Tranquila, se que estas preocupada-

-Debo decírtelo Kurosaki-kun!!- Grito sin darse cuenta, sorprendiendo a Ichigo en el acto.- Tu…Me gustas!!- grito cerrando los ojos.

-…ah?…- Ichigo se caía en pedazos. Se espero todo menos eso. De repente recordó fugazmente lo que Rukia le había dicho, las miradas de Inoue, como ella se comportaba y todo encajo perfecto al colocarle **Me Gustas. **_"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?"_ pensó.

Inoue al no escuchar respuesta, decidió arriesgarse. Se acerco lentamente hacia el. Nerviosa y cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Ichigo todavía estaba estupefacto con la noticia. Era demasiado evidente el amor de la chica _"Debí estar Ciego" _pensó, cuando noto la respiración de la chica ya era demasiado tarde, no tubo tiempo para hacer nada y lo que atino fue a cerrar los ojos. _(claro…para cerrar los ojos si tenias tiempo, no Ichi ¬¬)_

Pero el nunca sintió sus labios.

* * *

AL MISMO TIEMPO, PERO EN OTRO LADO

Chad, Ishida y Rukia estaban en la cafetería. Rukia estaba emocionada había visto mucho comerciales anunciar eso del chocolate en la TV y quería probarlo y ver donde lo vendían.

Duraron alrededor de 5 minutos o talvez menos.

Rukia bebía su chocolate poniendo sus cachetes (o mejillas) rojas, pues además de dulce la calentaba. Detrás de ellas venían Chad e Ishida quienes la miraban con una gota en su nuca, pues cada uno tenia 2 vaso mas la funda de las galletas que Rukia les "Obligo" a comprar. _( se supone que ibas ayudar ¬ ¬)_

Al cruzar la calle encontraron una escena que los sorprendió.

Inoue se acercaba a un Ichigo que parecía estar en la nada unos segundo, pero que después cerró sus ojos. Por la mente de los tres paso la misma cosa…SE VAN A BESAR!?!

Rukia apretó tanto su puño que en el vaso de chocolate termino o quedo destruido derramando todo el chocolate en su mano, la cual parecía estar quemándose_.( ya saben, el humo del chocolate en el puño…parecía estar…OK creo q entendieron)_

Chad e Ishida no supieron que paso, solo vieron lo que quedaba del vaso caer, para después ver a Rukia detrás de Inoue deteniendo el intento de beso. (Eso es lo que yo llamo CeloShunpo, solo se utiliza en casos de emergencia y funciona con la Energía que dan los celos y no con reatsu u jajaja )

* * *

Tiempo REAL!!

Rukia toma el hombro de Inoue, la cual abrió los ojos y volteo a mirarla.

Ichigo abrió los ojos, supo que estaba jodido de inmediato.

-¿Qué Estabas haciendo Inoutil?? _(Lo vuelvo a repetir, que bueno que Inoue no sabe español, me encanta que Rukia olvide su nombre. Sorry a los fan de Inoue)_- Rukia estaba cabreada ya no hablaba con su voz dulce, ni con su voz normal.

-R..Ruki..a- Ichigo estaba nervioso, mejor dicho tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder.

-Kuchi..kin-san- Inoue estaba roja de vergüenza, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Rukia.

Rukia levanto a Inoue por el cuello de su abrigo haciéndola parar de la banca.

-¿Qué CREES que hacías…- mirándola a los ojos, sin soltarle- Con MI NOVIO?-

-¿¡¿Qué?!?- Inoue, Ishida e Incluso Chad gritaron a todo pulmón.

Esta era la frase que pasaba por la mente de Ichigo:

¡¡LA CAGE!!

-¿¿Kurosaki-kun…es tu novio??- Si Inoue tenía vergüenza, ahora quería que se la tragara la tierra.

-¿Estas sorda? Eso es lo que acabo de decir-Rukia le hablaba desafiante- Contesta!!

-R..Rukia Tranquilízate- dijo Ichigo

Es el turno de Ichigo.

TU!!- Rukia soltó a Inoue, ahora caminaba hacia Ichigo- No hiciste nada para detenerla…-ya En frente.

POF!!(O comoquiera q suene una cachetada)

Rukia no se detuvo ahí, ella se había quemado una mano, a el también se le va a quemar algo, avanzo hacia Ishida (el pobre imagínense como se puso al verla acercarse) y tomo uno de los chocolates que tenia, le quito la tapa y lo vacío en la entrepierna de Ichigo, el cual estaba atónito por la cachetada, pero reacciono al instante de sentir el calor "ahí". _(Te gusta el chocolate, pues toma chocolate Ichigo XD)_

Aahh!!- grito de dolor, mientras se sentaba en un montón de nieve para enfriar su… ya ustedes saben!!

-Estupido, Ichigo!!- grito y salio corriendo sin rumbo alguno.

-Ahh…¿Estas bien…Kurosaki?- pregunto Ishida, sorprendido y algo nervioso por el espectáculo.

-MIERDA!!- grito Ichigo- ¿¿POR QUE A MI??

Continuara!!!

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capi, es que mi imaginación esta medio alejada además de que habían demasiadas personas en casa para yo escribir en paz.

Feliz Año Nuevo!! Amigos!!

Que este año todos los de FanFiction sean Bendecidos Con mucha Imaginación para Fics IchiRukistas!!

xD

GRACIAS a todos los que me dejan REVIEWS ya saben toda petición tratara de ser cumplida y también cualquier recomendación.

Bueno me despido… y se que esta medio cortito ya el otro lo hago largote!!

BYE


	8. El Perdon y el cambio

**Bueno, bueno!!**

**Pues no se que decir, en el cap anterior q por cierto hice rápido y casi sin mucho sentido (para mi) parece q a muchas personas les gusto. Me dejaron comentarios como:**

**-Debiste hacer q Rukia le jalara de los pelos a la Inoutil!!**

**-Debiste echarle el chocolate a la Inoutil.**

**-por q no mataste a la Inoutil??**

**Y bueno aunque no odio tanto a la Inoutil ( ya enserio…ni yo misma me lo creo) , voy a hacer que Rukia y Inoue tengan un "Vs" pero no diré cuando Será, Haci que confórmense con saber que van a luchar!! Ya veremos si muere o no…¬.¬**

**Dedico este loco capitulo a todos los que me dejan reviews y a mi amiguis Velonica!! Q siempre me dedica capitulos!! Pues te llego tu turno amiga!!**

**Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. T.T**

///////////////////////////////

Ichigo todo adolorido, se puso de pie como pudo para seguir a Rukia o por lo menos eso intentaba.

-Ku…kurosaki-kun ¿estas bien?- todavía sorprendida por la tremenda escena- ¿nesesitas que te cure?- toda roja, solo al pensar la parte que iba a curar.

-No, debo buscarla…puede perderse- tratando de caminar.

-¿No crees que nos debes una explicación Kurosaki?- dijo Ishida

-Que quieres que te explique??- grito enojado- es mi novia…- pensando- desde hace poco…- pensando- nadie lo sabia todavía…- pensando- y se me olvido decirselo…- termino. _(N/A Tenia q pensar tanto para decir eso?? ¬ ¬u )_

-¡¡Ahh!! Ya entiendo…- dijo mientras acomodaba sus lente y dirijia su mirada a Inoue- Por eso, casi se carga a Inoue y a ti te deja sin desendencia- mirando a Ichigo- ella cree que la engañaste-.

-Seguramente, debo irme- dijo mientras corria por donde Rukia se habia ido.

-Kurosaki-kun…- susurro

//////////////////////

Bien, nuestro pelinaranja favorito no duro mucho corriendo con **"ESA"** parte lastimada asi que decidio aprovechar que su casa estaba cerca, entro dejo su cuerpo todo lastimado y salio en forma de shinigami a buscar a Rukia.

-Genial! debi decirle…- decia mientras saltaba por las calles de Karakura- ahora puede estar perdida, con frio y hambre ¡¡MIERDA!! Soy un idiota, por eso ella siempre me vive diciendo **"Baka"**.

"_¿¿Que pasa compañero, problemas amorosos??"_

_¡__Tu! todo es tu culpa, si no hubieras…_

_Ey para el coche, yo no fui el que cerro los ojitos con la Orihime en la banca. Esto te lo ganaste tu solito._

_¡¡Callate!!"_

-¿¿Rukia donde estas??-susurro

//////////////////////////

Ya la noche habia llegado, nuestra morena, corrio y corrio, pero la verdad nunca salio del parque. Corrio hasta que sus pies no pudieron mas y tubo que sentarse en una banca.

Alli estaba ella, llorando, iluminada por la tenue luz de un farol del parque y por la blanca luz de la luna.

-Baka…- decia mientra miraba la luna con sus ojos cristalinos y algo rojos por el tiempo que tenia llorando- ¿Por qué hizo eso? – acurrucandose, ya comenzaba a sentir frio-

Ichigo sonrio, al fin la encontro. Decidio acercarse lentamente y sin que la morena se diera cuenta, se escondio detrás de la banca entre los arbustos.

Ollo sus sollosos y supo que tenia tiempo llorando.

"_Mierda!! La hice llorar. Me sentiento una escoria"_ penso.

-Yo quiero recordar!!- grito derramando lagrimas- quien soy!! Quienes son mis verdaderos amigo!! Como trato a Ichigo!!- apreto sus ojos, los cuales no paraban de derramar lagrimas- dije que estaba bien…-con su voz mas calmada- que…ya recordaria...pero la verdad yo quiero recordar todo-

Ichigo estaba alli, escuchandola. Se sintio una Mierda. El sabia que ella estaba en esa situación por su culpa.

"_Si no fuese tan idiota ella estaria bien." _Apretaba sus puños a mas no poder.

Pero Rukia dijo algo que el no pudo ignorar.

-Me voy- se puso de pie- sera mejor que valla donde Renji…es la unica persona que recuerdo con exactitud.- mientras daba un paso.

-Sobre mi cadáver, te vas donde ese idiota!!- grito saliendo de su escondite y colocandose en frente de ella.

-¡¡Ichigo!!- se soprendio- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- enojada- ¡¡Baka no quiero verte!!-

Iba a correr, pero Ichigo la tomo por el brazo y la detubo.

-Tu me escucharas, quieras o no- dijo mientras la sentaba en la banca en contra de su voluntad, algo tosco por cierto.

-AY!!- se quejo- ¿piensas obligarme?- lo miro- No quiero escucharte.

-Rukia…- tomo su menton con su mano pero ella se la quito- ¡¡Que me escuches joder!!- tomo su cara con la dos manos- Nadie sabia de nuestro noviazgo…-

-¡¡Que!!- le miro a los ojos.

-Ella se me declaro, tu tenias razon, yo le gustaba…- dijo acercandose mas y mas a su rostro- por eso trato de besarme…

-¡¡y tu te dejaste llevar!!- le grito.

La solto de golpe- No..no es eso!!-

-Entonces que?? Vi claramente como cerrabas tus ojos para recibir el beso.- dijo decepcionada- entiendo por que ella intento besarte, pero…no te entiendo a ti…-desviando la mirada.

-Es porque…- nervioso y rojo- y-yo.. yo n-no…-

Ella le miro.

Se puso mas nervioso y rojo mirando para todos lados, al ver que habia llamado su atención.- tengomuchaexperienciaconlasmujeres – susurro rapidamente.

-¿Qué?-

Suspiro-no tengo mucha experiencia con las mujeres…tu eres la primera.¬////¬ -

-O.O-

Un silencio algo incomodo.

-jajjajajajajjaja-Rukia reia a carcajadas- ¿es broma? Querias lenvantarme el animo ¿Verdad?-

-¡¡No es broma!!- sonrojado y avergonzado.

Se acomodo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de risa- ¡¡Eso no es Excusa!!- se puso seria.- ¿y si se besaban, que le ibas a decir después?-

-No iba a dejar que avanzara mas de ahi…-pauso- iba a cortar el beso y decirle que ya te tengo a ti.

-¡¡BAKA!! ahora estoy mas enojada contigo-

-Rukia! ¿¿Que quieres que haga?? Ya te fui sincero, te quiero demaciado para perderte ahora por favor perdoname!!- estaba desesperado.

-Esta bien Ichigo… te perdono- dijo mientras lo miraba- con una condicion!!

-¿¿Cual?? La cumplire, no te preocupes- _(Kurosaki Ichigo a caido bajo señoras y señores)_

-Que la Inoutil esa ni se te acerque, por que sino la mato y tu seras responsable de ello.- dijo llena de furia- solo podra estar contigo, si yo estoy presente ¿entendido?-

-Si-dijo mientras suspiraba, _"pense que era algo peor" _penso- ¿pero sabes algo? –

-¿Qué?-

-Los celos te hacen ver muy linda Kuchiki Rukia- dijo mientras reia por lo bajo.

-Baka O///O- sonrojada- ¡¡cierra la boca!!- le grito

-Bueno, solo hay una forma de callarme en estos instantes.

-¬ ¬ sigo enojada contigo-

-Vamos Rukia…-

Su insignia de shinigami sono, alertando que habia un hollow cerca del lugar.

-Hollows de mier#$ siempre aparecen cuando uno esta entretenido-

-Genial, ahora insinuas que soy como un juguete que te entretiene en tus tiempos libres.- enojada

-¡¡NO!! Eso no era lo que queria…- suspiro- Mejor me callo-

Siguieron la señal hasta una bodega. El hollow no se mostraba todavía.

-Rukia espera aquí -dijo mientras buscaba al hollow con la mirada, todavía no podia sentir su reatsu.

-Ichi ¿Cómo son los hollows?- decia mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de recordar-

Se sorprendio, la verdad no se habia dado cuenta de que Rukia lo habia llamado por su nombre completo desde que escapo, _"Eso es una señal de que ya no esta enojada"_ penso.

-Pues son monstruos con diferentes formas, que solo quieren comer almas- decia con Zangetsu en mano- ya veras, no son la gran cosa-

El hollow aparecio, no era gigantesco como otros, era un poco mas alto que Ichigo y con forma humana (ya saben 2 brazos y 2 piernas) y con una horrible mascara.

-Terminemos esto rapido- dijo Ichigo, mientras levantaba a Zangetsu para lanzar el primer ataque.

-Ustedes los Shinigamis, siempre subestimandonos!!- dijo mientras observaba a Ichigo acercarse.

Ichigo lanzo su ataque, pero este hollow era rapido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba detrás de un Ichigo sorprendido iniciando ahora el su primer ataque, dirigiendo su puño a la espalda del Shinigami con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ichigo!- grito Rukia, quien veia la escena desde lejos.

Ichigo contraresto el ataque con Zangetsu.

-Eres fuerte Shinigami, eso significa que no te podre ganar sino hago trampa-

El hollow desaparecio al instante.

-No!! Rukia!!-

Ichigo uso el shumpo pero, ya era tarde. El Hollow tenia a Rukia tomada del cuello, mientras la levantaba por los aires.

-Suelta tu espada sino quieres que rompa su lindo cuello, Shinigami.

Ichigo quedo unos segundos en Shock mirando la escena.

-JA- se bufo- Te haz metido con la persona equivocada Hollow- grito dibujando una gran sonrisa.

En un segundo Ichigo habia cortado el brazo del Hollow, tomando a Rukia en brazos la cual estaba medio inconsciente por la falta de aire.

-¡¡Pagaras por haberla tocado, escoria!!- dejo a Rukia en el suelo y termino con el hollow en segundos.

Aunque medio inconsciente Rukia pudo recordar algo, esta pelea le recordo a la muerte de Kaien, recuerdos que llegaron de un solo golpe dejandola totalmente inconsciente.

-Te dije que la cuidaras, Ichigo- susurro al terminar su trabajo, con una sonrisa.

////////////////

Rukia abrio los ojos, donde se encontraba. Se sento en la cama y reconocio el cuarto a oscuras, era el de ichigo.

-Ya despertaste- dijo en las sombras- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Ichi..go- dijo al darse cuenta quien era- Si, siento haberte estorbado esta vez.-

-Tu nunca seras un estorbo, sin ti yo no estaria aquí parado Rukia-

-Ichigo, recorde algo…-dijo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir- yo mate a una persona a la cual estimaba…-

Ichigo puso su indice sobre los labios de Rukia para callarla y después la abrazo- olvida eso, mejor ve a darte un baño, estas salpicada de sangre de ese hollow. Ya después hablaremos de eso ¿si?

-Esta bien-sonrojada

En la Ducha…

-Por lo menos recorde algo…-susurro mientras caian las gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo.

-Te dije que lo olvidaras princesita-

Rukia se cubrio con la cortina de baño - ¿Qué te pasa?¿Te volviste loco o que?

¡¡Sal de aquí Ichigo!!- grito

-Tranquila solo te traje unas Toallas para que te secaras. No iba a hacer ruido pero susurraste algo y quise que supieras mi opinión.-

-¡¡P..pues vete!!-

-Y…¿no me daras las gracias?-

-¡¡VETE!!-grito y con la cara como tomate.

-Bien, a por cierto Tienes un lindo cuerpo- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

/// -¡¡Callate!!- mientras arrojaba los utensilios de baño hacia el-

-Solo digo la verdad- grito a lo lejos detrás de la puerta.

-Ufff…- suspiro- Pervertido- ¬///¬

Ya con su pijama puesto Rukia se dirijia a su habitación a dormir, pero se encontro a Ichigo frente a la puerta.

-Buenas noches-

-¿Recuerdas que ibamos a hablar?-

-Si, pero puede ser mañana. Estoy muy cansada asi que hasta mañana.- dijo mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta.

Tomando su mano – Espera…-

-¡Ichigo estoy cansada!-

-Debo sanar tu mano ¿todavía te duele?-

O///O –Un poco-

-Ven vamos abajo por el botiquín para vendartela-

Rukia lo siguió.

-Ya esta listo- terminando de vendarla- Ahora te toca a ti-

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

-Necesito que me cures la parte que me quemaste ¿Recuerdas?-

O///O -Curatela tu, asi como lo hiciste conmigo-

-Ja-rio- Esa parte no se venda Rukia…ademas con tu kidoh es mucho mas rapido-

-¿Kidoh? ¿Hablas de uno de mis poderes shinigamis?-

-Si-

-Pues lo siento, no recuerdo como hacerlo-

-Si recordaras hacerlo…¿Me curarias?-

-Mmm…-confiada-Si, pero ¿como lograrias tu eso?-

Sonriendo –Sigueme-

Subieron hasta llegar al cuarto de Ichigo. El se acosto bocarriba en su cama.

-Sientate aquí- Palmeando a un lado de su cama.

-¿Qué intentas pervertido? ¬///¬-

-No pienses mal. No vamos a hacer nada, al menos que tu quieras que pase algo- sonriendo :D.

-Que pervertido eres- ò.ó-¿No te basto con lo del baño?

-Solo dije que tenias un lindo cuerpo, lo cual es verdad-

Sentandose en un extremo de la cama- Ya estoy sentada-

-Bien ahora sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra-

Afirmo con la cabeza.

-Cierra los ojos y concentra toda tu energia en tus manos, pero dejandola salir suavemente…y mas importante aun debes plantear en tu mente que el objetivo es curar, porque sino lo haces asi en vez de curar puedes causar un Kidoh explosivo-

-No puedo hacer eso, si me equivoco puedo lastimarte y…-

-Lo haras bien confio en ti.-Sonriendo- Ahora coloca tus manos sobre la parte que quieres curar-

o///o-Si-

Rukia coloco sus manos por encima de la entrepierna de Ichigo, sin tocarla.

-Asi no-

Ichigo tomo sus manos acercandola mas a la entrepierna.

O///o-Si explota te lo tendras bien merecido.- Nerviosa. Mientras forcejeaba un poco por alejar sus manos, pero Ichigo no la dejaba.

-Ahora concentrate.-

A pesar de estar nerviosa, Rukia comenzo a concentrarse logrando que su reatsu se concentrara en sus manos.

-Eso princesa lo estas logrando ya comenzaste a curarme, pero mas despacio…dejalo salir mas despacio-

-L..Lo siento-

Y asi logrando controlarlo por completo Rukia lo curo.

-Sabia que lo harias bien-

-¡Gracias Ichigo!

-Bueno creo que merezco un premio-

-Siempre te…-

No pudo terminar ya que Ichigo comenzo a besarla, pero no un beso suave como el de antes fue algo mas apasionado y desesperado departe de Ichigo. Al final se separaron por falta de aire.

-Guao!! Es mucho mejor de lo que pense-

-Ichigo eres un mentiroso-susurro

-¿Por qué dices eso Princesita?-

-¡¡Dijiste que no tenias experiencia con las mujeres!! Pero a mi me parece todo lo contrario!!-

-Bueno si dejarse llevar por sus instintos es Experiencia para ti, pues si tengo mucha experiencia.- Mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la recostaba en la cama.

-¡Oye!

En la habitación solo los alumbraba la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Rukia se percato de algo al mirar a Ichigo a los ojos.

-Ichigo pense que tus ojos eran color avellana pero ahora estan de un color mas claro…-

Interrumpiendola- Seguro es por la luz de la luna que los vez asi- cambiando el tema- ¿Sabes que quiero?-

¬ _¬-¿Qué?- Pensando lo peor.

-Quedate a dormir aquí por favor-

-B..Bueno no..-

-Ya te dije que al menos que tu quieras que pase algo, yo no hare nada.-

-Bien…me quedare- ¬///¬

-Gracias..Princesita-

Y asi nuestros protagonistas se quedaron dormidos bajo la luz de la luna.

////////////

¿¿Les gusto?? ¿¿fue un Desastre??

Diganme por favor!!

SE Aceptan sugerencias!!

Pido disculpas por la supermega tardanza pero no tenia Intenet desde mediado de enero espero les halla gustado el capitulo!!


	9. Es tu Hermano! :O

"…" pensamientos

-…- Diálogos

Y aquí… ¡¡la continuación!!

"Cuanto tiempo…podré estar en el trono" Sonrío "Supongo que cuando el Rey se de cuenta de que callo del trono, volverá a querer sentarse en el." Observando a la morena que tenia al lado, la cual dormía profundamente. "Lo que se, es que disfrutare este efímero tiempo contigo princesa… y yo seré el primero en tocarte, después de todo el Rey me lo debe."

Ya era de mañana, Rukia dormía mientras Hichigo la observaba fijamente.

-¿Podrás amarme a mi también princesa?- dijo en un susurro, mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente por la cara de Rukia. Cerro sus ojos y sonrío maliciosamente "Una Visita ¿eh?"

/////////////////////////

Inoue estaba en frente de la Clínica Kurosaki. Estaba preocupada por Rukia y como Ichigo no le había llamado quería saber si estaba bien después de todo es su culpa por declarársele a Ichigo mientras Rukia no recordaba nada. Se sentía tan culpable que ni siquiera había dormido bien.

Iba a tocar el Timbre, pero, la puerta se abrió de repente. Era Ichigo.

-Ku..Kurosaki-kun- sorprendida

-¿Que haces aquí?- Mirándola seriamente

-Yo, pues vine a ver a Kuchiki-san. Quiero saber si esta bien- algo intimidada por la mirada de Ichigo.

-Ella esta bien, así que puedes irte- dijo cortante

-¿Puedo verla?- dijo algo triste por el trato de ichigo.

-Esta Dormida-

-Yo puedo esperar a que despierte…es que quiero disculpar…me-sus ojos estaban comenzando a lagrimear

-¿No te basto con lo que hiciste ayer?- dijo frunciendo el ceño y cerrando sus ojos- Además como vienes a visitar una casa sin avisar antes ¿para que tienes celular?-

Dijo sarcásticamente- Mejor nos vemos en la escuela Inoue.- cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Inoue dejo salir 2 lágrimas, mientras veía fijamente la puerta. Después corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta su casa. Ya dentro pregunto al aire.

-Después de todo el tiene razón ¿no?-

/////////////////

Hichigo sonrío vilmente.

-Un obstáculo menos Ichigo, deberías agradecerme- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

//////////////////

Rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, haciendo que despertara. Al abrir mis ojos lo primero que veo es la cara de Ichigo, el estaba ahí mirándome a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

-Despertaste princesa- dijo suavemente.

De inmediato me sonroje, y recordé que había dormido en su habitación. Me senté de golpe en la cama.

-¡Ichi!-

-Vamos a desayunar- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-Si…-conteste y le seguí sin reproche.

Nos sentamos a comer, bueno mejor dicho yo comía mientras el me miraba directamente, sentía como si me desnudara con la mirada y eso… eso me gustaba!

-Ichi…-necesitaba poner un tema sino podría derretirme en ese instante.- ¿Dónde esta Chappy?- lo único que se le ocurrió.

-El conejo ese esta en las tuberías del escusado del restaurante al que fui ayer mientras iba al baño- respondió sin más.

Rukia quedo congelada haciendo que su cuchara cayera al suelo.

-Ichigo!! Por que hiciste eso? Es broma verdad?- grito mientras se ponía de pie y le miraba fijamente.

-No te preocupes te compro otro y listo.-

-No quiero otro! Ese era muy especial para mi…me lo regalaste tu!-decía con nostalgia.

-Tanto te gustan los conejos…-dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.- te comprare un disfraz de conejo en compensación-

Rukia seguía enojada- No lo quiero!!- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Aunque sea de Chappy.-

-Bueno es de conejo…pero es de un conejo más famoso que el mismo Chappy- dijo pícaramente.

-Mas famoso que Chappy…- pensando-

Hichigo comenzó a reír a carcajadas- Mejor olvídalo…-dijo mientras se ponía de pie- si no puedes superar la perdida y no quieres otro, entonces te quedas sin nada mi querida Reina- caminando hacia su habitación-

-Estoy cansada de todos eso nombres que me pones!!- grito mientras lo señalaba-estas demasiado extraño desde ayer!-

Hichigo se detuvo y con gran velocidad acorralo a rukia contra la pared más cercana, haciendo que la Morena se lastimara con el impacto.

-¿I..diota ahora que te pasa?-con sus ojos cerrados.

-Aunque no hayas recuperado tu memoria completamente ya comienzas a comportarte como la Rukia de siempre.- susurro- ¿En verdad crees que estoy demasiado extraño?-

Rukia podía sentir su aliento. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver como Ichigo estaba a poco centímetros de sus labios. Para colmo su voz se escuchaba tan sensual… rukia estaba nerviosa tan solo tener al pelinaranja tan cerca de si, ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que decía.

-Ichi… Ichi- dijo nerviosamente, no le salía otra palabra sus hormonas la estaban volviendo loca.

Hichigo se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Comenzó besándola apasionadamente, como si tuviera sed de sus labios, mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar la camisa de su pijama.

Rukia no se quedaba atrás, cedió de inmediato al beso, incluso ella misma se sorprendió, pues también lo estaba besando desenfrenadamente. Sintió las manos del pelinaranja abriendo su pijama. Su cerebro decía que pare, pero su cuerpo deseaba que rompiera la pijama de una vez y la hiciera suya al instante.

Pero…El Timbre sonó deteniendo el acto de cada uno.

-Mierda!- grito Ichigo- Puedes abrir tu Princesa, si lo hago yo juro que mato a las personas que me interrumpieron!-

-C..claro- dijo mientras se abotonaba los botones y se acomodaba la ropa.

Hichigo sonrío y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso- Me daré un baño y no quiero hablar con nadie…- grito mientras subía- así que dile que se vallan.-

Rukia abrió la puerta encontrándose con Uryuu y Chad.

-Chi..chicos, son ustedes…-nerviosa- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿acaso esperabas a alguien mas kuchiki-san?- Ishida noto su nerviosismo.

-No! No para nada…- moviendo sus manos energéticamente-Es solo que me sorprende verlos tan temprano por aquí…si eso jejeje-

-¿Temprano? Es mediodía- acomodando sus lente- Bueno vinimos a ver si Kurosaki y tu estaban bien después de lo de ayer, tal parece que si juzgando tu cara-

-¿Que insinúas?- _( Rukia entendió mal)_ – grito expresando su enojo.

-Que después de todo no cortaste con el ya que se te ve feliz- dijo mientras daba un paso atrás- ¿Qué pensaste?-

-Yo, nada…- dijo mientras caía un gota por su cien.

-¿Dónde esta Ichigo?- hablo Chad.

-Ichigo se esta dando un baño… y dijo…-

-Pues entonces nos vamos-la interrumpió el Quincy mientras se iba junto con Chad- Por cierto, llamamos a Inoue pero no pudo venir, ella lamenta lo que hizo espero la puedas perdonar-lo dijo casi gritando pues ya iba por la calle.

-Inoue…-dijo seriamente al aire- ya veremos- cerrando la puerta.

//////////////

Arriba Hichigo estaba dándose una ducha fría, en verdad la necesitaba fría aunque fuera invierno.

-Genial todo se pone a pedir de boca y vienen estos idiotas y lo arruinan.- decía enojado mientras sentía las gotas de agua correr rápidamente por cada parte de su cuerpo.-La tenia en mis brazos, en verdad lo disfrute.- decía mientras observaba su mano y la cerraba- ya me imagino cuando la haga completamente mía-

////////////

Así…llego el fin de semana, Rukia e Hichigo comenzaron a hacer el aseo de la casa.

Rukia recogía la sala mientra Hichigo limpiaba el polvo, pero tal parece que El pelinaranja no estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, ya que solo observaba lujuriosamente a la morena la cual Usaba una minifalda y cuando esta se agachaba a recoger cosas del suelo, se veía justo lo necesario para hacer que el nuevo portador del cuerpo del naranjito se emocionara.

-¡Listo!- dijo triunfante-ya he terminado-caminando hacia el pelinaranja-¿Ichi pero no haz terminado todavía?-mirando a la cara a Hichigo.

-Lo que quiero es hacer otro tipo de trabajo-decía mientras tomaba a la chica por la cintura-…y tal vez tú quieras hacer lo mismo-

-Ichi…ichigo!-decía mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre- no creo que sea momento para esto…-

La callo besándola lentamente, Hichigo tenía sus tácticas para hacer que Rukia cayera a sus pies…Primero carisias besos suaves y después podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

El pelinanja la cargo mientras seguía besándola, subió las escaleras y para su suerte la puerta de la habitación ya estaba abierta solo era cuestión de actuar.

Rukia ya no sabia lo que hacia simplemente se dejaba amar por Kurosaki Ichigo "su novio" y disfrutaba de ello.

/////////////

En la tienda de Urahara =D

-Abarai-kun, ¿estas seguro que fue buena idea hablar con el?- decía seriamente el sexy rubio _=O (disculpen mi teclado se escribe solo a veces)_

-Si estoy completamente seguro, el tiene mas derecho a saberlo incluso antes que yo mismo- dijo seriamente el pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón…después de todo es el hermano de Kuchiki-san-decía mientra bajaba su rostro ocultándolo bajo su sombrero verde.-¿y como tomo la noticia?-

-Mi Taicho no expresa casi nada de sus sentimientos, solo dijo "Iré…Prepara un Gigai para mi" y corto la comunicación- suspiro- eso fue hace 3 días será que no piensa…-

Justo en la sala la Puerta de la sociedad de almas comenzó abrirse, dejando ver a Kuchiki Byakuya en medio de la sala.

-Renji… - dijo con su sensual voz _( Fallos técnicos del teclado XD)_

-Taicho!- haciendo su típica reverencia-Pensé que no vendría-

-… Donde esta mi gigai?-

-Sígame Taicho- guiando a una de las habitaciones de la tienda.

-¿Cuál es el estado de Rukia…?- pregunto ya con su SEXY gigai puesto. ° ¬°

-Ella me recordó al instante que me vio- dijo mostrando felicidad-pero no recuerda nada de la sociedad de almas, por eso lo llame talvez si lo ve se recuerde de algo y…-

-Entiendo…y donde se encuentra?-

-Esta en casa de Kurosaki Ichigo, Taicho-cambiando de animo- le dije que viniera conmigo a la sociedad de almas, pero quiso quedarse con Ichigo, aunque incluso no recuerde nada sobre el-

-Kurosaki Ichigo…-susurro-Vamos Renji-

////////////////////////

Mientras tanto en la Fogosa residencia Kurosaki….¬u¬

Hichigo comenzó a besarla con ahínco y desesperación, cosa que excitaba a Rukia en gran manera, la cual acariciaba su cabellera naranja. El naranjito no se quedaba atrás subiendo y bajando sus grandes manos por los torneados muslos de la pelinegra pasando de largo la falda que inicio con todo esto.

Dejaron de besarse por la falta de aire. Sus respiraciones eran cortas pero rápidas. Jadeaban por toda la acción.

-Ru..rukia…deja..me darte calor-dijo mientras miraba el ángel que estaba debajo de el- ya.. hasta Jadeas… del frío.-sonriendo

-Ca..cállate…-respirando-con…tinua lo que estabas… haciendo-

-A sus ordenes mi Reina- complacido.

Comenzó besando sensualmente el contorno de sus labios, después bajo al mentón, para después dar suaves besos por su cuello hasta bajar lentamente por la clavícula.

-Ohh Ichigo!-suspiro sensualmente.

Ese suspiro sensual había sigo la gota que derramo la jarra, Hichigo sentía como su miembro le decía que estaba listo y el no lo va hacer esperar para trabajar.

Ya la ropa estorba Hichigo iba a romper su bello T-shit de Chappy pero sentir ciertos reatsus acercáronse lo detuvo.

-Mierda! Es que no se puede tener SEXO en paz!!- grito enojado saliendo de la habitación.

-Ichigo que pasa?- se levanto y lo siguió hasta la entrada del baño.

-Tendremos visitas, así que arréglate o quieres que te encuentren así?-dijo mirándola picadamente.

Rukia se examino de arriba abajo. Por Dios tenia la falda por la cintura y se le veía toda la braga blanca de Chappy.

-ehh…mejor me cambio- dijo para después salir corriendo había la habitación de las gemelas.

//////////////////

-Aquí es taicho…-

Renji y byakuya estaban frente a la clínica Kurosaki.

-Subamos por aquí taicho- dijo renji saltando al tejado de la casa.

-Renji…-irritado-Un Kuchiki nunca entrara a un establecimiento como si fuera un ladrón.-

-Pe..perdóneme taicho- bajando del tejado y colocándose frente a la puerta.

//////////////////

-Rayos es que no tendremos tiempo a solas tú y yo- decía en modo de reproche.

-Tu fuiste el que paraste- se justifico la morena.

Hichigo iba a responder pero el timbre lo interrumpió _"te salvaste por la campana rukia" _pensó y abrió.

-¿Que quieren Renji…Byakuya?-dijo con tono molesto.

-¿Pues que crees que mi taicho quieres hacer aquí?-

-¡Renji! Eres tú! –dijo alegre mientras se colocaba al lado del pelinaranja.-¿Cómo haz estado?-

-Rukia! Yo he estado bien y tu? Recuerdas algo?-

-Si ya he recordado varias cosas pero no tiene mucha importancia.- dijo sintiendo el ambiente tenso que creaban Ichigo y Byakuya.-Y quien es el que te acompaña-_"Dios que hombre más Atractivo"_ pensó al verlo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-El…es mi Taicho-dijo _" No lo recordó" pensó._

-Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia-dijo nerviosa-encantada de conocer a una persona tan atractiva como usted!- _"rayos se me escapo"_

-¿¡Que mierda!?-gritaron ichigo y renji a la vez.

-Lo siento es que en verdad es mi atractivo y no pude evitar decirlo… ¬///¬-

Hasta Byakuya se sonrojo un poco para después mostrarse algo indiferente.

-Ruk..kia no te puede gustar mi Taicho!!- grito mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

-Que putas porquerías dices?-Empujando a Renji a un lado y sosteniéndola igual que el anterior- Ese pijo que esta allí es tu HERMANO!!

-¿¡Que?! O.o- observando a Byakuya.

-Soy Kuchiki Byakuya tu hermano… Rukia –

Jejejej si no me lo digan eso de que

¡ya la historia no esta demasiado compleja con eso de la perdida de memoria, del ichigo hollow y ahora para rematar traes a byakuya!!

Pero se muy bien como va la historia así que no se preocupen!!

XD

Por cierto este es mi primer intento de lemmon espero opinen para saber si agrego lemmon a esto o si lo dejo como esta.

Como siempre se aceptan ideas, y ayudas…y quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que dejan sus mensajes, en verdad gracias

=D


End file.
